A Marriage That Lasted For An Eternity
by sammy7656
Summary: Many people don't know what Sebastian's human life was like, let alone know he had a wife and still does to this day... Impossible you say? Think again... Sebastian X OC not sure if part of this story is gonna revolve around the anime, but if it does it should be very exciting ; Hope you guys enjoy! REVIEWS ENCOURAGED!
1. The Blacksmith and A Seamstress

**yes yes... i know what your all thinking / saying / screaming...: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARTING A NEW STORY YOU DUMB ASS? well angry people who know how many unfinished stories i have up... this idea has been driving me NUTS and i needed to get it out or it was going to explode! i apologize if you are waiting for a different story of mine but i hope you like reading this in the mean time...? Yeah, i know i'm a huge ass right now... -.-' ANYWAY... review? pls? like the feedback whether good or bad! and yes i changed my mind on the title because there's gonna be quite a bit of stuff leading up to modern time ;) ~ A / N**

* * *

**THE BLACKSMITH AND A SEAMSTRESS**

A blacksmith and a seamstress. Both have somewhat simmilar jobs. Each one fixes your things and can make you new ones... The things they make may be different, but thats not the point. Their names were Alice Middleton and Sebastian Michaelis, and they lived in a time where if something was broken you fixed it instead of throwing it away. Many people don't live by this statement today, but this particular couple still do...

**London, England - April 17, 1812 - Afternoon**

The young blacksmith felt very out of place as he steped into the small fabric store to get his mothers dress. Why she had him of all people to get it, he hadn't a clue. He looked down at the small slip of paper in his hands where his mothers name was written with the description of her dress neatly below it.

He looked up to find a woman behind the counter. She had her fair black hair pinned up in a loose bun with various stray locks of hair surrounding the frame of her face. She wore a dress of light blue, and a black scarf covered in silver stars and moons could be seen tied around her bun.

Now, both embarrassed and ashamed of himself for even allowing himself to walk into the store he tried turrning to leave. "Excuse me sir, but do you need anything?" The woman asked._ Too late..._ He thought to himself as he slowly turned back to face her. "Um, yes... My mother sent me to pick this up." He explained as he laid the slip of paper on the counter. She looked down at it and nodded. "Oh, yes of course... let me go get it." She said, disappearing into the back room.

He let out a breath of releif as she went out of his sight. _Why god? Why must a woman of her beauty work here right this moment?_ He asked himself miserably with a sad sigh. She came back out with a dress, and laid it on the table. "Do I owe you anything miss?" He asked, his hand hovering above his pocket of shillings. "No, your mother paid for it when she dropped off her order. you'll be wanting this in a bag, yes?" She asked with a kind smile. He nods in responce as she shakes out a large paper bag. _Thank the heavens it didn't have the shops name on it!_

"Have a lovely day sir." She said as he made his way out of the shop. "And you as well miss." He replied with a smile and wave before closing the door.

* * *

But don't think that was the only day he decided to pick up his mothers things from that store. The only time he didn't go, was when he had an order to fill for a customer. Over time, the seamstress had taken a liking to the blacksmith that came in for his mother as well.

The day she had found out his name was wonderful. But he had yet to discover hers, which she thought was even more fun. "Sebastian..." She had said in pure bliss under her breath. Even his name made her swoon. At one moment she thought she'd faint if he stayed in the store any longer, due to his magnificent looks. His shaggy black hair tied back in his loose pony tail, his broad shoulders and strong hands... And that smile, Oh my! She even blushed at the thought of it! Was this love, or just lust? She so badly wanted to know! And she was determined to find out! His mother had put in an order and she knew that there was a 90% probibility that it was going to be him that would pick it up. _That's my chance!_

_An other dress! Yes!_ Sebastian thought as he carefuly held the familiar slip in his hand. He walked with a bounce in his step in absolute joy as he made his way to the store. Opening the door he poked his head around it, making sure she was there. She stood behind the counter, just like every other time he had come to receive a dress for his mother. But, she looked different from the other times. Today, she wore a dress of red with her familliar black moon and star scarf draped around her shoulders. Her straight midnight black hair fell like a water fall, both down her back and over one of her shoulders.

Sebastian tried his best to contain the red from staining his cheeks. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _She probably doesn't even think of you that way anyway! So what are you so worried about, you bloody fool?_ He thought to himself, opening the door and stepping in. "Good afternoon Mr. Michaelis..." She greeted as he got closer to the counter. "Afternoon, I have an other order to pick up." He said, trying a smile as he rose his shaky hand to the counter and released the piece of paper. She nods, returning the smile before she picks up the slip and disappears into the back room.

_Today's the day... ask her when she gets back, or forever wish you had!_ He told himself as she walked back with a dress. "Here you are... Like always shes paid for it already." She informs him with a smile as she folds it neatly into a paper bag. "Um, forgive me for asking but uh..." _Ask you fool!_ "Would you care to join me for some tea and scones?" He asked shyly, hiding his face with what little hair he could hide it with. Taken abback by his sudden question she looks at him, stydying his face for a few seconds. "I would love that." She said looking at the ground. He looks up. _That just happened, right?... RIGHT?_ "Alright... Let's say one o' clock... um, meet me at the blacksmith stable in town?" He suggested. She nods. "Alright... Till then, have a lovely day... Sebastian..." She said with a hint of a shy smile. He nods. "Till then,8 miss...?" She smiles. "Alice Middleton." _YES! I finally know her name!_ "Have a lovely day... Alice..." He says with a smile.

* * *

A few years later, they were married happily for 30 years. Sebastian was killed by pirates in search of a hideout. Alice was devastated and committed suicide. But, as she opened her eyes; the knife to her throat, she saw a black crow and heard Sebastian's voice.

"My love... do you truly wish to do this?... You are destened for greater things in your future..." He had said with sadness leaking from his voice. "Must I live without the other half of me in misery?" She asked, tears rolling down here cheeks. It was then she realized the blade had already glided across her throught, her blood rushing down her neck; though somehow she felt no pain. _How am I not dead?_ She asked herself.

"I've come to make a contract with you my dear..." He said in a voice of honey. She slowly lifted off her feet and started floating in the air, surrounded by white feathers. "I will be your faithful servant till the day you are destened to die. On that day, I will be forced to eat your soul and you will most likely b given the same job as I after it is swallowed..." He pauses, looking at his wife.

"We will be binned to each other by our souls, but you must bear the mark of the covenant; the more noticeable the mark, the stronger the contract... You may choose where the mark will be placed... Do we have a deal?" He asks waiting for her answer. "Do you still have your human memories?" Was all she asked, closing her eyes in fear of the answer. His throat tightens slightly at her question. "Yes... Every last one, even the day I first laid my eyes on your beautiful face..." He said. She opens her eyes, a tear escaping them, and smiles; both sad and happy. "Alright... We have a deal... You may mark me on my left eye..." She replied. Black feathers float up from the ground, blocking everything from sight. "As you wish, my lady..."


	2. A New Life

**A NEW LIFE**

The day after the contract was made was filled with planning and packing. Alice took off the scarf tied around her hair, allowing it to fall on her back. "Tie this around your face before we go out to the carriage..." She said handing it to Sebastian. He nods. "Yes, the last thing we need is the towns people suspecting you of witchcraft..." He said draping the scarf around his neck. "We will live in the old summer house, no one knew of you... only the death of my mother and father..." She said, closing the bag and reaching for the locket around her neck. "What?" He asked, confusion laced in his face. "They died a year after you... caught the black plague while doing business in France..." She explained putting the bag with the small stack of bags near the door. "I'm so sorry to hear about that... Stay still, we need to put your eye patch on." He says as he takes out a black eye patch from his pocket. Alice closes her eyes as the patch slides in place when Sebastian ties it tightly in the back of her head. She opens her eyes, one blinded in black. "It'll take a little getting used to but we both know it is a necessary precaution..." He says tying the scarf around his face, covering from his nose to his chin.

Alice nods, picking up a small bag as Sebastian opens the door. She walks to the carriage's open door,slides in and waits as he puts her bags on the carriage. He then tells the horseman where to take them and climbs in as well. They draw the curtains and Sebastian unties the scarf, handing it to Alice. _My life will never be the same, I know that for a fact..._ She thought with a slight smile.

**.:AT THE MANSION:.**

After much travel, the carriage finally arrived to the long road leading to the Middleton Mansion. At the end of the mansions front steps, three servants stood; waiting for the arrival of their mistress. The carriage stops a few feet in front of them and Sebastian climbs out then gives Alice his hand as she steps from the small stair to the ground. "These people will be taking care of you alongside myself." Sebastian said.

He stops beside the first man in line, who was a inch or so shorter than Sebastian. He has short red spiky hair and wears the usual chef uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "This is Alec, your cook." Sebastian says gesturing to Alec. Alec takes a step towards her and bows slightly. "I am terribly sorry about Mr. and Mrs. Middleton... but it is an honor to serve their only child in place of them." He says as Alice looks into his serious green eyes. She gives him a kind smile. "Thank you... I am very excited to try some of your cooking. My father said your Shepherds' Pie is absolutely to die for." He smiles back to her and nods, proud to hear his former master was found of his cooking.

A woman with long blond hair and a long blue dress steps to her. She holds her hands in front of the crisp white apron that is tied around her waist. "This is Becka, your maid." Sebastian introduces. She curtsies. "Terribly sorry to hear about the Mr. and Mrs... I hope you are well, yes?" She asks kindly. Alice nods. "Yes, I am doing quite well actually... I've heard many good things about you from my mother... If I'm not mistaken you two were quite found of each other, weren't you?" Becka nods and smiles.

"And last but not least... this is Dominick, the mansions gardener." Sebastian says a man about his height steps forward, his hair was as black as a night sky, short and wild. Dominick bowed slightly to Alice, his brown eyes shining with the nervousness of first impressions. She smiles as he straightens his back. "My mother and father always told me you were the best gardener we ever had... I must say, I agree full-heartedly with them. The front yard looks beautiful." Alice finished as Dominick smiles and says "Thank you Mrs. Michaelis."

"Sebastian, please bring some tea into the library for me once everything is situated." Alice says as Sebastian takes her coat while she makes her way through the front door, eager to get to a room filled with the words of other people and of different wonderful lands. "Yes my lady." He replied as the rest of the servants followed behind him. "She seems like a very kind lady don't chya think Alec?" Dominick asked quietly, watching his mistress with the other servants. Alec nods. "Yeah... just like her mum, kind and generous... I'm sure she'll have no problem taking over the business as well." He replies, sticking a toothpick in his mouth. "Why's that?" Becka asked, turning to the chef. "Just look at her, shes got that strong and brave leadership vibe about her, don't chya think?" Alec asked, looking at his coworkers. They glance at Alice, then back to Alec and nod with soft smiles on their faces.

* * *

Alice sighs at the sight of the old library. It was somewhat small but it wasn't huge either. No, it was cozy, especially when the fireplace was lit in the winter or fall; leaving warmth and an orange glow in the room. Though the fire place wasn't lit, Alice could see it burning in front of her. She saw a younger version of her sprawled out on the small rug on her stomach, her nose buried in a book. Her father sat in one of the chairs, smoking his pipe as he read the Sunday paper; her mother sat in the chair next to him. She held a copy of Sense and Sensibility, the towering windows streamed in the evening glow of the autumn skies outside. Leaves of golden yellows and oranges and reds cascaded the lawns and filled the sky with color.

A tear slid down Alice's cheek. The library was still as warm and loving as it was then, almost as if her parents ghosts still lingered in the walls of the mansion. Wiping away the tear, she walked to one of the book cases and skimmed the shelves with her eyes. She trailed the tip of her finger across the bindings of the stripes of color that waited patently for her eyes to swallow every last word they had to offer. Her finger stopped on a hard cover copy of Mansfield Park. She smiled at the gray spine with its black lettering as she slipped it off the shelf. It was one of her favorite books when she was a teen, she hadn't read it in ages.

"My lady..." Alice jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see the voices owner. Sebastian stands beside her with a cart and of a pot of tea. "Your so quiet." She said with a soft chuckle as she opened the book in her hands and sat in a blue sofa remotely close to the butler. He smiles. "Do you wish to have the fire place lit now or later?" He asked as he walked over to her with a cup of tea in his hands, and placed it on the small table beside the couch she was perched on. Alice looks out the window to the bright spring environment. Many people said it was spring, but there was still the cold winds of winter lingering in the air. "Maybe later tonight if I come to read again." She replied as she took off the her heels and pulled her legs on the couch so her feet were a foot or so away from the back of it. _God how I hate heels... _Sebastian nods, walks back to the cart, and disappears behind the double doors.

Alice sighs as she looks up from her book. "There's something different... I just know there is..." She whispered to herself as she looked around the room. Her gaze stopped as she spotted a small desk in the corner with several papers thrown across it. _It must be Sebastian's... Mine is in the office... Crap, that reminds me!_ She thought, closing the book and standing up. She picked up her shoes and padded bare foot to the office in which had quite a few things she needed to take care of.

* * *

**a little short (somewhat) i know but i promise it will get better from here on out ;) ~ A / N**


	3. A Long Night

**A LONG NIGHT**

It was a rather long and tiring day in London for Alice. She had spent the whole day in stuffy fabric stores, checking anything and everything as well as giving suggestions. All she wanted to do right now was to go for a walk in the cool crisp Autumn night. But of course, where would she be without Sebastian?

Alice sighs quietly as she walks down the streets, gazing absentmindedly up at the moon lit sky. "Is something troubling you?" Sebastian asked, taking a wider step so he was walking next to her. "Oh its nothing..." She replied, taking his arm and looking down at the street. He smiles. "You know I can tell when your lying... One of the talents I gained while being with you for so long..." He replied, taking her hand in his. "I know..." Alice replied with an other light sigh. "Its just... I don't understand..." She started. "Don't understand what?" He asked, glancing over to her.

Her pale skin shone brightly in the moon light, her eyes gleaming and reflecting the light. A month had passed since the contract had been made and Sebastian hadn't had to protect Alice in any way whatsoever. "Why did you choose me?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the road. He sighs quietly, not in frustration, but out of dread of the question laid on the table. "I had to choose someone I cared deeply for as my first victim..." He said softly, playing with Alice's hand. He hadn't wanted to answer that particular question, mostly because it brought back the painful reminders of what hell was like. When the devil had offered him this job, he took it willingly... anything to get out of hell... "I suppose you could say that it was my beginning punishment to start the ones that will follow..." He added. Alice's throat tightens a bit, feeling quite sad for him. "Oh..." She replies simply, trying not to cry.

"Its alright... it won't be an actual punishment until I have to swallow your soul..." Sebastian reassured her, sensing his mistress's sadness. She sighed lightly and pulled her coat shut tighter as a small wind passed by them. "You think we could stop in one of those shops to use the loo?" Alice asked, glancing up at her butler. He made a slight hint of a worried face but quickly dismissed it and smiled. "I suppose so." He replied, heading for the _Drunken Sailor _down the street.

"Ill only be a moment." Alice reassured Sebastian as she headed for the ladies room. He nods. "You know what to do if something happens." He replied. She nods back and walks through the door. Like she promised, she didn't take much time before she stopped to wash her hands. The next thing Alice remembered was her sight blurring as she was struck on the back of her head abruptly, then when she fell to the ground, she was struck again; this time passing out.

**~ Alice's POV ~**

**.:DREAM:.**

_I'm laughing... Sebastian is smiling. "So what is it you wanted to ask, or have you forgotten? After all, you did hit your head rather hard on that door way." I say with a chuckle. "My memory is fine, I assure you." He replies, chuckling as well. "Well then, out with it!" I say growing impatient. "Alright, alright... well you know how we've known each other for such a long time?" He asks, sitting on the chair near him. I sit across the table from him. "I think I recall that." I reply with a smile, __propping my head up with my hand on my cheek. "Well... I was wondering..." He starts, standing and walking towards me. He kneels down on one of his knees and takes my hand. "Will you marry me?" He asks, looking deep into my eyes, hope and fear lying in them. "I-I..." He looks up at me with longing eyes. I take in a breath, kiss him and say " I thought you'd never ask..."_

I open my eyes slowly. _What the fuck happened...? _Looking around, I quickly realize that I'm still in the loo and there is blood all over my chest and neck. The smell of salt and rust fills my nose and my eyes roll back in ecstasy. _God that smells good... _Slowly, I pick myself up and rub at my eyes. _Is it... _my_ blood...? Shit... it is... It has my sent all over it..._ I take in a deep breath and walk towards the sink. _Shit... How am I gonna get to the Inn with out attracting any glances? _I sigh again. Untying the eye patch around my head, I turn on the water in the sink and look around to see if anyone else is still in the room. "Sebastian, come get me... this is an order." Those four magic words... without them, you very well could be screwed... depending on the situation of course...

"My lady... please excuse me for saying this, but you reak of vampire..." He observed, walking closer to me. I could smell the demon on him... his blood smelled so sweet... _What the hell am I thinking?! _"We need to go back to the hotel room without being seen..." I reply, wiping off the blood on my neck. "I think we have bigger problems than that." Sebastian said, looking at my reflection. I lifted my lip and revealed white pearly fangs. "Shit... I think your right..." I replied, rubbing my forehead. He picked me up, and leaped out the window. "It would be a good idea to take you to the Inn room first though..." He said, leaping building to building; making his way to the Inn.

* * *

**okay! before we enter the wonderful world of vampires, i must inform you that i will be using the same kind of vampires in Black Blood Brothers. Please note that this is NOT a crossover! I am only using the same idea! If you do not know what kind of vampires i am talking about, here are the basics: each vampire has a weakness and not ALL vampires are vulnerable to the sun; also when they feed a surge of... well... pleasure goes through the victim... *Inner Sam: Im beginning to like this story :D Thank you for your time! UNTIL NEXT TIME! ~ A / N**


	4. An Angel With A Deadly Bite

**In case you didn't read this in the last chapter, IMPORTANT!:**

**okay! before we enter the wonderful world of vampires, i must inform you that i will be using the same kind of vampires in Black Blood Brothers. Please note that this is NOT a crossover! I am only using the same idea! If you do not know what kind of vampires i am talking about, here are the basics: each vampire has a weakness and not ALL vampires are vulnerable to the sun; also when they feed a surge of... well... pleasure goes through the victim... *Inner Sam: I'm beginning to like this story :D Thank you for your time ****^.^ Enjoy the chapter :) ~ A / N**

* * *

Alice raised the warm wet cloth to her face for the hundredth time, finally getting the last of the blood off her neck. The shower she had taken previously did not help whatsoever. She sighed with satisfaction and threw the cloth in the tub before she walked into the bedroom. Opening the wardrobe, she pulled out a night gown and brushed out her hair. There was a knock at the door. _Demon_ _blood... _"Enter..." Alice called to the other side of the door.

Sebastian walked in and the smell of his blood filled the room. Alice inhaled deeply and suddenly realized how weak she felt, nearly falling to the ground. _Feed..._ Sebastian steadied her and gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright my lady?" He asked quietly. _You must feed... _She pushed him away from her and walked to the bed. "Don't come any closer..." She whispered, clutching the bed post. _Feed..._ He took a step towards her. "Whats wrong? You need to tell me." He replied a bit sternly. She inhaled again. _FEED! _The next thing Alice knew, she was keeping herself up in the corner on the ceiling. "Somethings telling me... to... to... _feed_..." She said the last word with disgust. "The smell of your blood... its driving me _crazy_..." She continued, breathing heavily. _YOU MUST FEED TO SURVIVE! **FEED!**_

Sebastian let a small smile escape his lips. "It looks as though you need... a drink." He replied, walking to the wardrobe, pulling out a dress and laying it out on the bed. "Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside." He said, before walking to the door. "Make yourself look... irresistible." He added with a smirk, before he closed the door behind him. Alice jumped down from her hiding spot and walked to the dress on her bed. She picked up the dress, looked at Sebastian's choice and sighed. "So he wants me to look like a prostitute?" She asked herself, taking off her night gown and putting on the crude dress.

After she finished her makeup, she went out into the hall where Sebastian waited. He looked her up and down with a smile. "Perfect..." He said, giving her his arm, guiding her down the hall and onto the streets of London. She grew quite cold after a block or two, due to how much skin her dress left uncovered. She let out a shiver, breaking her concentration and allowing the smell of demon blood to fill her nose. She winced and started breathing through her mouth again. "We're almost there Alice." He informed her.

He stopped in front of a tavern and turned to her. "Try not to make a mess... Make him look like he fell asleep when you've finished." He said holding her hand. She started breathing through her nose again. _Feed... _It whispered, as human blood overtook her senses. Alice nodded and walked into the tavern. The predator in her took over and headed for a man in the corner, half in the bag. She stopped at the table and smiled. "Need a little company tonight honey?" She said, her voice filled with false lust. The man looked her up and down, then smiled. "You offering?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled again and guided her into the booth.

It couldn't wait any longer. She started kissing his neck, first lightly, then harder. His hands slithered around her waist and moved up her dress. She then started to nibble and bite. The man chuckled. "You're a bitter, huh?" He whispered, breathing heavily. She smiled into his neck. "You have no idea..." She whispered in his ear before she stuck her tongue into his mouth. He quickly gained dominance and stuck his tongue in her mouth. _Feed... feed... FEED! _She bit down on his tongue and his blood gushed into her mouth. She drank eagerly as his moans were muffled by her mouth. She continued to drink as she heard his heart beat slowed down, then eventually stopped She parted from him and cleaned the blood off his face, then closed his eyes, and walked out of the booth. Wiping her mouth, she walked out of the tavern and spit on the sidewalk.

"Feel better?" Sebastian asked with a smile. She looked over to him and smiled. "I feel like I need another bath." She replied with a chuckle, as she looped arms with him. He chuckled. "I'll draw one when we get back to the hotel." He replied.

* * *

Alice could hear the water being ran as she tied the robe around herself. She looked up and into the mirror that hung above the dresser she stood in front of, and stared at her reflection. Her skin wasn't as pale as it was before, it was almost a normal tone, unlike the deathly white it was before. Her hair was also darker and more filled with life. The few laugh lines and winkles she was starting to get, had disappeared. She ran a finger across her face, making sure it was still hers and that the wrinkles weren't hiding. Sebastian walked into the room and stood behind her. "Does this always happen...? when I feed, I mean." She asked, still starring at her reflection. He nodded. "Every time." He replied. She let her hand fall slowly to her side and turned around to face him.

"I... I'm sorry about before... Its just... I-I didn't want to hurt you..." She said quietly, starting to play with a strand of her hair. He gently took her hand in his and carefully pulled her to him. "Its fine... I understand... You didn't want to rip me to shreds..." He said quietly in his soothing voice, stroking her hair as she laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes. "You're so warm." She whispered, putting her hand on his chest. He smiled. "All demons are." He replied. Cupping her chin in his thumb and index finger, he looked into her eyes. _Purple and green... _He placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled. "Just let me know if you need anything my love..." He whispered quietly before slid out of the bedroom.

She sighed quietly before she headed into the warm, steamy bathroom.


End file.
